


Orange Plush

by Chibieska



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Furry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Violence, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Sonic had been at Eggman's Lab a few weeks earlier to retrieve Master Emerald and Tails, who had been captured. The mission was to rescue two, but when things got worse, Sonic chose to rescue his best friend and leave the stone behind. Now, Sonic was there again, to retrieve the Emerald Master. He followed the hallway and found a door ajar, and Dr. Eggman was in the room, not alone. Sonic was supposed to fulfill his mission, but his curiosity was greater.





	Orange Plush

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic belongs to Sega
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) This story contains yaoi/shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.
> 
> (3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Stealth skills were not Sonic's specialty, but that required all the discretion he had. Especially with the redoubled security since his last invasion in Dr. Eggman's lab.

He infiltrated using a badnik frame to disguise himself, it weighed more than he expected and itchy a little, it was hard to breathe or see right. Despite this, he passed with ease through the hordes of robots. Then, he headed for the hall where Tails had marked on the map.

He had been there, a few weeks earlier, to retrieve Master Emerald and Tails, who had been captured. The mission was to rescue two, but when things got bad, Sonic had to choose and chose to rescue his best friend and leave the stone behind. This made Knuckles furious, but Sonic knew he'd done his best without Tails to build a plan.

So, Sonic was there again, now under plans of the genius of the group to regain Master Emerald. He followed the marked hallway, the stone should be on the last door on the left. There should be a strict security system, but he could use his speed to escape.

Before reaching for the place, he passed another door. It was half open and a light coming out of there, and something caught his attention.

Dr. Eggman was standing beside a couch. There was an orange figure, softly fallen on the furniture, the reddish stone glowing faintly overhead: Tails Doll.

How long had it been since he saw that figure? Unlike the Mecha Sonic, which appeared every day to disrupt the hedgehog's peace, he had never seen that plush robot again after that macabre race the scientist had organized years before.

Tails Doll couldn’t even be considered a challenge, he was nothing but a plush puppet, slow and clumsy.

Maybe Eggman was making improvements to the doll for use it as a new weapon, but Sonic didn't have time for it, he needed to recover the Master Emerald and get out of there before anyone discovered.

"I miss you so much," the doctor's words made Sonic stop. The man was holding the plush face and staring at him in a passionable way. "The days we spent together made me so happy" Sonic suppressed the urge to laugh, so Eggman was a baby who liked stuffed animals? "My perfect mind together with your inventiveness, we would be invincible, my beloved Tails."

Had Sonic heard right? Had he said ‘beloved Tails’? But he didn't have time to think about it, Eggman kissed the doll's nonexistent mouth as his hands clutched the soft fabric with anxiety. The doll remained motionless, while the jewel over his head blinked feebly. Eggman stuck his tongue out, licking the fabric, filling the plush of his saliva.

The hedgehog stared at the scene, perplexed, what did all this mean? What had happened during the days that his best friend had been in captivity?

"If you stay by my side, you would have access to my whole laboratory, all my experiments. Don’t you think we were perfect for each other, Milles?" Eggman’s fingers felt the long, fluffy hair as the words were soft and warm.

This time there was no mistake, Sonic had heard loud and clear the scientist call the doll of Milles. Almost no one wore the real name of the fox.

"You have no idea how much I dreamed of having you under my hands, make you understand how perfect we are to each other, but you didn't choose me!" He cried angrily as his hands closed around the puppet's neck.

He threw the plush into the couch and jumped on it, pounding and screaming. "You just turned your back on me when that damn Sonic came. Not a word of goodbye, your ingrate! Do you think I treated you well while you were here because there is still kindness on me? You're very naive," he laughed exaggeratedly. Then he lowered his pants and began to rub his hips against the plush. "I was kind because I thought you'd stay with me, you'd choose me. I need your genius and intelligence, and your sweet naivety, I need you completely."

The words were more muffled as he increased the speed of his hips.

Sonic was horrified, Dr. Eggman had a love for Tails? The fox had barely entered adolescence, that was wrong in many ways.

The way Eggman abused Tails Doll while it was inert, that didn't seem to be the first time. But had Eggman made the copy of Tails exactly with that in mind? It was the only one of the scientist's creations that was not a metal robot and considering the scene he was in; it would be much more comfortable to do it with a puppet where the plush mimicked the fur of the boy.

"You had to choose me," Eggman called out in a mixture of hatred and ecstasy. "You had to have chosen me. I should be the one for you. "He pulled Tails Doll by the neck and banged his head against the couch. Again and again, as he shouted that Tails should have chosen to stay by his side and his moans grew louder.

The fabric ripped, exposing the delicate metal structure, the metal kneaded with the impact and several small components fell through the opening, the red gem blinked one last time before turning off. For the first time, Sonic took pity on the creature and an enormous will to save it.

Eggman gave an exaggerated moan before falling on the doll and caressing his ruined head.

"I'm going to fix you up and make you love me. Tails, you're sure to love me," he sang, satisfied and calm, as if he had not had the anger breaker minutes before.

Sonic stared at the scene, still static. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed and what he had discovered. For the first time, Sonic wanted to be one of those badniks, who could have their memories erased easily.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: It was supposed to be a horror story, inspired by Tails Doll creepypasta, how it became that, I don't know.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
